


Toujours plus de toi

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Future, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Années 2050. Il y a des choses qui changent: le climat, les humains qui naissent et qui meurent.D'autres pas. L'amour d'Aziraphale pour son épouse, par exemple.Certaines choses évoluent. L'attirance physique, par exemple.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisHors défi]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Toujours plus de toi

C'était une belle soirée comme ces années-là en offrait à de rares occasions. Les années 50 n'étaient pas les meilleures, niveau climat, mais c'était encore vivable par rapport à ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite.

Aziraphale éteignit sa liseuse, un vieux modèle des années 2010 qu'elle avait finalement adopté après des années à se montrer réfractaire à ce genre de technologie. Lorsqu'elles partaient en vacances, elles préféraient voyager léger, et une partie de sa bibliothèque pouvait tenir dedans.

Son dos lui donna quelques douleurs comme elle se relevait du transat. Levant les yeux vers le premier étage, elle vit une silhouette fine se dessiner à travers les rideaux de leur chambre.

"Tu viens te coucher, mon ange? Prends ton livre si tu veux, mais je m'ennuierais sans toi."

Elles avaient pris l'habitude après la non-pocalypse. Au début, c'était innocent. Ensuite, beaucoup moins, et leur installation dans un cottage cosy de la campagne anglaise avait fini de parachever les nouvelles normes de leur relation.

Là, elles prenaient une pause dans le sud-ouest français. Cela faisait trente-six ans, maintenant, elles pouvait s'accorder quelques vacances un peu plus loin.

En montant à l'étage de leur maison en location, une ferme restaurée à toit de lauzes dans les environs de Sarlat, Aziraphale se fit la réflexion que son mal de dos commençait à devenir récurrent. Elle avait pris un peu de poids ses dernières années, et sa poitrine pesait un peu plus sur sa colonne vertébrale. Se promettant de remédier à cela (mais après les vacances, elle était en France, hors de question de se priver de la bonne gastronomie), elle fini par passer le pas de la porte de leur chambre à couché.

"Oh, mon ange, viens ici, mets-toi à l'aise, j'ai tellement sommeil... Attends... Tu te tiens encore la poitrine?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, ce n'est qu'une petite douleur de rien du tout."

Crowley était parfaite, comme lors de ses six derniers millénaires. Ses cheveux roux inondaient l'oreiller dans un torrent de feu et ses iris dorés la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus délicieuse de l'univers.

Pour un peu, elle était presque prête à le croire.

"Hum, dis-moi... Ils n'auraient pas un peu grossis?  
-Heu! Je, mmmh... Je te promets de faire attention à ma ligne en rentrant. Faire du sport comme le le conseillait Gabrielle, tout ça...  
-Non, non, non! Ce n'est pas parce que je fais une remarque que c'est forcément négatif. Viens ici, mon amour..."

S'installant sur le lit, Aziraphale se sentit agrippée fermement. "Et ne prononce plus le nom de cette... hmpf... devant moi."

La voix venait d'entre ses deux seins. Un visage tout à fait charmant avait décidé de s'y perdre.

"Oh, chérie, tu es adorable lorsque tu te tiens juste ici.  
-C'est l'endroit ou je préfère être au monde. Et il y en a plus. Plus pour moi et rien qu'à mpfff..."

La voix se perdait au milieu de la chair, faisant frissonner l'ange. Un second frisson la parcouru lorsque la diablesse décida de commencer à... malaxer.

"Ho! Hum, Crowley, c'est...  
-Tu as mal? Je peux aller plus lentement.  
-Non, continue, c'est parfait. Au contraire, cela fait vraiment... Ouh!"

Ses massages se firent plus taquins. Si Crowley se concentrait sur la poitrine de son amante, elle ne laissait pas en reste son corps.

"Hum, des hanches si douces. Je veux me fondre entre elles, si parfaites...  
-Énormes et...  
-Chuuut. Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce propos. Laisse-moi t'adorer comme tu le mérites."

A force de caresses, de baisers, de pincements, de petites morsures, Aziraphale se sentit sombrer vers ce sentiment si particulier d'extase.

Une petite grimace s'échappa parmi les soupirs de plaisir.

"Hum, tu as mal?  
-C'était parfait..."

Deux doigts fins et agiles vinrent pincer à nouveau une zone sous le téton.

"Hu!! Oh oui, là...  
-Tu... aimes ça?"

Elle ne pu qu'hocher la tête, se mordillant les lèvres pour éviter de crier.

Assise sur le ventre de sa chère et tendre, Crowley passa une main vers l'arrière, pour venir pincer de la même manière son clitoris.

"Et là, mon ange?  
-Ah!! Je... je..."

Une main de chaque côté, elle continua à lui donner du plaisir tout en se frottant doucement sur son ventre rebondit. Leurs joues se firent plus roses, leurs souffles plus court.

Crowley se pencha pour serrer de plus près son épouse, pour lui procurer plus de plaisir, aussi, et partager quelques baisers.

"Tu es la personne la plus renversante que j'ai jamais rencontré... Je t'aime depuis six... mille... ans... Et je ne veux que toi. Uniquement toi."

Si Aziraphale l'avait entendu, elle n'était pas en capacité de répondre.

  
C'était un matin orageux, comme les années 50 en comptait beaucoup, malheureusement.

Mais l'orage était encore loin, et dans la chambre, un ange et un démon dormaient entrelacées.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis à peu près sûre que vous savez donc tous ou je veux retourner en vacances. Je regarde par la fenêtre le temps le plus doux que la Belgique ai jamais connu au printemps, on est confiné, le Périgord me manque à crever. Voilà.


End file.
